Los Tres Pequeños Pilotos Eva
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Adiós," Rei dijo cuando se fueron. Entonces empezó a construir su EVA con tela y papel para protegerla contra los Ángeles. Después de unos minutos, había acabado.


.

LOS TRES PEQUEÑOS PILOTOS EVA

Autor: Ka-Wing Tam

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Ka-Wing Tam esta aquí pero no se cual es su otro nombre y su id. Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk donde están más fics traducidos.

.

* * *

.

Un fanfiction Neón Génesis Evangelion/Tres Pequeños cerditos

Nota: Se suponía que esto estaba basado en los Tres Pequeños Cerditos, pero es obvio. Ambos, los Tres Pequeños Cerditos y Neón Génesis Evangelion no me pertenecen, pero, hey, ya lo saben, ¿verdad?

.

* * *

.

Había una vez tres pequeños pilotos EVA que se llamaban Primera Niña, Segunda Niña y Tercer Niño. No eran hermanos pero vivían en la misma casa y compartían las mismas cosas. Una científica llamada Dra. Akagi Ritsuko cuidaba de ellos y les enseñó muchas cosas útiles, como luchar contra ángeles, cómo producir un campo AT, cómo construir una máquina de combate de 400 pies con chicle y otros artículos surtidos, cómo sacar LCL de cuatro galones de coca-cola y saliva, etc. Entonces vino el fatal día en que los tres tenían que dejar a su mentor.

"Niños, vengan aquí," la Dra. Akagi los llamó. Los tres Niños corrieron precipitadamente hacia ella y ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Niños, estoy demasiado vieja y cansada como para cuidar de ustedes. Les he enseñado todo lo que sé. Ahora es tiempo de que salgan al mundo y cuiden de ustedes mismos." Ella recogió tres latas de pintura. "Y aquí están tres latas de pintura, una para cada uno de ustedes, para empezar con su viaje," dijo sonriendo.

Los tres Niños miraron sus pinturas.

"¿Pintura? ¿Esta echándonos a patadas y todo lo que nos da es pintura?" la Segunda Niña, también llamada Asuka, dijo. Pero luego gimoteó, "Pero, Dra. Akagi... ¡no quiero irme!"

El Tercer Niño, también llamada Shinji, tímidamente estaba de acuerdo. "¿C-c-cómo vamos a sobrevivir solos?"

La Dra. Akagi frotó su frente con frustración. "¡Ung...! Sobrevivirán. Simplemente recuerden todo lo que les he enseñado. Ahora, shu, shu," los empujó fuera de la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

Los tres Niños quedaron solos en el mundo. Era un momento muy melodramático. Estaban parados, mirando fijamente el frío, desconsolador, mundo cruel a sus pies. Escondieron sus lágrimas y rechinaron sus dientes y miraron furiosamente el sol. Eso era todo lo que los pequeños Niños desvalidos podían hacer. Pero, por Dios, lo harían valientemente, ¿no?

"¡¡ARGH!! Noo! ¡No Puedooooo hacerloooooo!!" Asuka se lamentaba. "¿¡Cómo vamos a cuidar de nosoooootros!?"

"Bien, la primera cosa por hacer sería construir un EVA," dijo gravemente la Primera Niña, también conocida como Rei. "Es el lugar más seguro para esconderse durante un ataque de Ángel, como la Dra. Akagi nos dijo."

"¡Claro!" dijo Asuka ruidosamente para cualquiera en un radio de unas dos milla a la redonda. "¡Sabia eso! ¡Ahora, para construir un EVA, debemos fijar a un líder! ¡Me nombro! ¿Alguna objeción?"

No había ninguna objeción.

Asuka sonrió satisfecha. "De acuerdo, entonces. Rei puedes conseguir el material necesario para construir un EVA, y cuando ella regrese, puedes construirlo Shinji."

"¿Qué?" A Shinji no le gustó la idea.

"¿Hey?" dijo Rei. "Pero..."

"¡Solo hazlo!" Asuka gritó.

Rei tosió discretamente..." Un EVA no será suficiente para los tres. Tenemos que tener uno cada uno."

Asuka parpadeó. "Oh. Sabia eso."

"Así..." dijo Rei.

"Así..." dijo Shinji.

"Así..." dijo Asuka. "¡Ve y consigue el suficiente material para tres EVAs, entonces! ¿Y Shinji puede construirlos a los tres?"

Shinji protestó ruidosamente. "¿Pero que vas a hacer tu?"

"El líder está meramente a cargo para delegar las tareas," Asuka explicó pacientemente, como si hablara a un niño de tres años. "A un líder no se exige hacer cualquier trabajo verdadero."

"¡Pero eso no es justo! ¿Quién lo dice?"

"La Dra. Akagi lo dice. Puedes ir y preguntarle si quieres. Rei, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La Primera Niña estaba de pie con una mirada confusa en su cara. "Es cómico... no recuerdo que material dijo la Dra. Akagi que era mejor para construir EVAs... ¿Algo sobre electrodomésticos o utensilios de cocina?"

La quijada de Asuka cayó de golpe al suelo.

"... no puedo recordar nada," dijo Shinji. "¿Ella nos dijo con que construir un EVA?"

Ahora era el turno de Asuka para pensar. "Ahora que lo mencionas, no creo que lo hiciera. Nada específico. ¿Cuál fue esa frase suya que siempre estaba diciendo...?"

"_Algo que ocupa espacio es útil, si es electrodoméstico, utensilios de cocina, o simple basura_," recitó Rei.

"¡Eso es!" Asuka enterró su puño en su palma. "¡Algo que ocupa espacio... eso significa básicamente que todo puede usarse para construir un EVA! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

"¿Adónde?"

"¿Adónde, cabeza de chorlito? ¡Para encontrar algo conveniente que construir nuestros EVAs! ¡Ahora en movimiento!"

Después de tres horas de vagar en busca de algo, Shinji estaba cansado. Sus brazos le dolían por llevar las tres latas de pintura. Mirando fijamente a la colina delante de ellos, su corazón se hundió. "¿Pudiéramos detenernos un momento?"

"Solo un poco más. Casi estamos allí. Deja de gimotear," Asuka murmuró.

"¿Un poco mas? ¿Casi dónde?"

Asuka no contestó.

Como la suerte lo proponía, una persona que arrastraba una bolsa de basura detrás surgió delante en el camino.

"Esa persona aparece tener un exceso de artículos inútiles," Rei señaló.

"¡Ajá!" dijo Asuka. "¡Una víctima!" frotó sus manos alegremente. Cuando esperaron que se acercara, vieron que era un chico de su misma edad. Parecía vagamente familiar.

"¿Cuarto Niño?" Asuka exclamó, recordándolo. El chico los miró y pareció reconocerlos.

"¡Touji!" Shinji lloraba de alegría. "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar caer la pintura y frotar sus adoloridos brazos.

Touji sonrió y se les acercó. "¿Quieres decir después de que destrozaste a mi EVA y de que la Dra. Akagi me echó porque pensó que había sido yo?"

Shinji se ruborizó culpablemente. "Ah--"

"Sin resentimientos, compañero." Touji lo palmeó en la espalda. "Es bueno verte después de tanto. Hikari me ha obligado a que ayude en el hospital, ves, y solo estoy disponiendo de algunas vendas viejas."

Asuka ya estaba excavando a través de su material. "¿En verdad? ¿Que es esto?" Ella sacó un manojo de folletos de comida de perro.

Touji se puso rojo. "¡Hey! ¡no toques eso!"

"¿Qué? ¿Folletos del Sensei?" Asuka riendo entre dientes, examinándolos.

Touji estaba que echaba humo. "No le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Es simplemente trabajo escolar." Asuka sonrió y consideró el guardar algunos para chantajear a Touji en el futuro.

Rei se acercó y miró dentro de la bolsa de basura. "¿Todavía quieres todo esto?" le dijo a Touji.

"¿Qué? ¿Esa basura? No, solo estaba tirándola."

Rei asintió. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Efectivamente, supongo. ¿Pero para que quieres las vendas y folletos?"

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron. "¿Para construir un EVA?" dijo, ésa era la idea...

"Correcto," dijo Rei. Recogió la bolsa y vació el contenido en el suelo. Miraron fijamente el montón de vendas ensangrentadas y los polvorientos folletos.

"Uh, ¿Rei?" dijo Asuka. "¿Estas segura que quieres usar esto?"

"Sí," dijo Rei. "¿Por qué no?"

Touji miró su reloj. "Auuu. Mira la hora. Sé que es una gran reunión pero regresó o Hikari me pateara el trasero. ¡Nos vemos por allí!"

"Nos vemos, Touji," Shinji se despidió. Asuka se acercó a Rei.

"Pero... solo es un manojo de vendas y papel..." Asuka explicó. "No puedes construir una súper poderosa arma de combate humanoide de alta tecnología con... esa basura."

"Sí puedo," Rei insistido. "¿Sabes de que estaban hechos nuestros viejos EVAs?"

"¿De qué?"

"Basura."

"Ningún de ellos lo estaba."

"Sí lo estaban," dijo Rei obstinadamente. "¿O cómo piensas de que se caía en pedazos a cada rato? Además, realmente soy aficionada a las vendas y folletos."

Ahora Asuka pensó en eso, Rei tenía una de sus vendas viejas. Probablemente porque se envolvía en ellas todo el tiempo y nunca tenía que ir a la escuela y Shinji tenia que traer folletos a casa para ella. Ella cedió. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, construye tu EVA con esa basura! ¡Yo y Shinji vamos a seguir un mejor material!"

"¿Vamos?" dijo Shinji que, francamente, estaba bastante satisfecho con las vendas.

"¡Claro que vamos! Ahora muévete. Nos vemos, Rei. Nosotros regresaremos y te visitaremos cuando terminemos nuestros EVAs," recogió las dos latas de pintura y las empujó en las manos de Shinji. "Aquí, Rei, la última lata es para ti. ¿Ves? Azul, tu color favorito."

"Gracias."

"Pero--" dijo Shinji.

Asuka lo agarró y lo arrastró al camino de la colina.

"Adiós," Rei dijo cuando se fueron. Entonces empezó a construir su EVA con tela y papel para protegerla contra los Ángeles. Después de unos minutos, había acabado. EVA-00, construido por la Primera Niña, de pie orgullosamente ante ella. Era blanco y vendado y ensangrentado y empapelado.

"Hmm... falta un cierto algo," Rei meditó. Revisó la lata de pintura azul.

Después de un rápido trabajo de pintura, lo tenía. "Por fuera se parece a nuestro viejo EVA por debajo de la armadura," dijo Rei, pensando en el EVA-00 sin pintura. "Ah, bien," subió en él y empezó a encenderlo.

Entretanto Asuka y Shinji todavía estaban viajando buscando materiales. "Asuka... estoy cansado. ¿Podemos detenernos, por favor?" dijo Shinji.

"¡Deja de llorar! ¡Casi estamos allí!"

"¿Estamos dónde?"

De nuevo, Asuka no contestó.

Caminaron en silencio, repentinamente roto por un canto.

"¿Canto?" dijo Shinji. "Eso no es un canto. Suena más como un chillido para mí."

Había una mujer sentada al lado del camino directamente delante, ebria. Estaba rodeada por muchas latas de aluminio vacías. Extrañamente, parecía familiar también. Así como las latas de aluminio.

Asuka sentía un sentimiento del hundimiento. "¡¿Misato?!"

Shinji tragó saliva. "¿E-ella? ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!" Se volvieron y corrieron. Pero claro que Misato ya los había visto.

"Ash-ashuka, Shinji," Misato eructó. ¡Tiempo shin verlosh!"

Los Niños de detuvieron a media carrera. Asuka colgó su cabeza y despacio se dio la vuelta. "Hooooola, Misato."

Se acercaron cautamente en caso de que decidiera lanzarles una lata sin usar o envolverlo en un abrazo de oso. Realmente, Shinji no se molestaba en un abrazo de oso, pero siempre terminaba con la nariz sangrante y con Asuka aplastándole la cabeza a golpes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Misato?" dijo Shinji cautamente.

"¿Qu -?" dijo Misato silenciosamente. "Oh, aquí. Fui - hic - echhhhada de mi apartamento - hic - por no pagar mi renta."

Asuka consiguió parecer adecuadamente simpática. "Siempre podrías quedarte con la Dra. Akagi, sabes. Hay muchos cuartos ahora que ya no vivimos allí."

Misato miraba perdidamente. "¿Realmente - hic - pienshas que me permitirá ir despuésh - hic - de lo que pashó?"

Asuka pretendió pensar profundamente. Shinji no lo hizo.

"Lo dudo," él dijo, pensando en la ahora sala inexistente, alfombra persa, gato y cocina.

La cara de Misato parecía triste. "¿En verdad?"

"La Dra. Akagi todavía esta muy enfadada por la computadora dañada," Shinji continuó. "Incluso continua llamándolas las Dos MAGI."

Asuka envolvió sus manos alrededor de la boca de Shinji. "¡Él solo estaba bromeando! ¡Apuesto que la Dra. Akagi está aburrida ahora y que eres la única cosa que la animaría!"

Misato los miró de nuevo. "¿En verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Por que no vas y la ves ahora mismo?" Asuka sugirió.

"¡Esha esh una buena idea!" Misato se levantó perezosamente y movió con esfuerzo sus brazos. Empezó a caminar tambaleándose irregularmente a lo largo del camino, dejando a Asuka y Shinji mirando fijamente con la boca abierta la montaña de latas de cerveza.

"¿Oh, Ashuka?" Misato dijo, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Sí?" ella dijo, mientras escarbaba en la montaña de latas.

"Tomate el reshto por mí, quieresh."

"¿No quieres mas esto?" dijo Asuka, gesticulando a las latas.

"Nah... ellash eshtán vacías," y con esto se fue.

"Ves, ahora mira lo que has hecho," dijo Shinji. "Solo querías que se fuera y llevarte las latas."

"Relájate, no es tan catastrófico," dijo Asuka. "Además, la Dra. Akagi estará bien. No querría que se quedara así, ¿no?"

"Quizá, si estuviera sobria."

Asuka no contestó, mirando pensativamente el montón de aluminio.

"¿Asuka?" dijo Shinji. "¿No estarás pensando...?"

"¿Por qué no?" dicho Asuka. "Si Rei puede hacerlo con papel y vendas, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo con latas de cerveza?"

"No hay bastantes latas de cerveza enlata para los dos, de cualquier modo," dijo Shinji.

"¿Quién dijo que las iba a compartir?" Asuka contestó. "¡Ahora largo! Déjeme construir mi EVA en paz."

Shinji miró las latas de cerveza, entonces frunció el ceño. "Eres mala."

Asuka levantó sus ojos. "Lo que sea. Y me dejas una lata de pintura."

Shinji frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Bien entonces. ¡Me llevó la púrpura!"

"No me gusta el púrpura," dijo Asuka. Pero Shinji ya se había alejado enfado. "Vendré y te visitaré cuando haya terminado," dijo después de se fue. Shinji bufó ruidosamente para que ella lo oyera.

Asuka comenzó el trabajo del EVA-02, y cuando terminó, una amenazante arma estaba de pie brillando bajo el sol. Se veían miles de millones de latas de cerveza apiladas. Asuka frunció el ceño y vertió la lata de pintura roja encima de ellas.

"Listo, se ve mejor de rojo," ella sonrió.

Ahora para el LCL. Asuka agitó una lata de cerveza, abriéndola, y vaciándola a raudales en el entry plug.

"Completo," ella pensó. "Pero por lo menos funciona."

Shinji iba enojado a lo largo del camino. ¿Ahora dónde iba a encontrar material conveniente para un EVA? Todo lo que tenia en el mundo eran su ropa y una lata oxidada de pintura púrpura... espera un minuto. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes? ¡Usar la lata para construir su EVA! Mira que era inteligente. Ni siquiera Asuka había pensado en eso. Shinji sonrió. Sólo fue hasta que comprendió que el trozo de metal de la lata de pintura no era suficiente para producir un robot de 400 pies.

Un hombre apareció en el camino. Estaba arrastrando un gran tanque que se sacudía y mecía en el aire cada vez que pegaba con algo. Cuando Shinji lo vio, casi se ahogo, se volvió y corrió.

"¿Padre?" Shinji exclamó. "¡Hey, espera! ¿A donde vas?" se fue. Su padre había tenido ventaja, pero los años estaban alcanzándolo y Shinji pronto le había dado alcance. Saltó sobre él y lo lanzó al suelo. Padre e hijo rodaron una costa distancia y se detuvieron.

"Sabes, no te he visto desde hace tanto, podrías ser decente decir por lo menos hola," dijo Shinji, mirando a su padre.

Gendou enterró su cabeza en sus manos y gimió. "Oh, Shinji. Si supieras lo que he hecho todos estos años, ¿todavía me llamas padre?"

Shinji no contestó. No se habían visto desde del accidente de la madre de Shinji.

Gendou alzó su cabeza desconsoladamente y gesticuló al gran tanque que había arrastrado. "¿Ves? ¿Sabes lo que es? Es todo el resultado de diez años de experimentos, investigaciones y trabajos. Puse mi corazón entero en esto y ahora ha fallado."

"¿Qué es?"

Gendou agitó su cabeza. "Era un esfuerzo desesperado por regresara a tu madre, construir una cáscara para su alma atrapada en este entry plug. Pero el entry plug estalló y ahora todo lo que queda es la cáscara."

Shinji miró tristemente. "¿Por esto me dejaste? ¿Para esto?"

"Sí. Para regresar a tu madre. Pero todo se ha ido. Todo. Todo. Todo. Todo. Todo..."

Shinji comprendió que su padre estaba alejándose y no lo miraba. Con curiosidad caminó hacia el tanque y lo miró. Su corazón saltó de felicidad. ¡Era metal, trozos de metal! Había un endoesqueleto entero también...

"¿Hey, padre?" exclamó. "¿Todavía necesitas este material?"

Gendou estalló en lágrimas. "¡No, tómalo, tómalo! ¡No puedo llevar estos recuerdos tristes más tiempos!" Corrió y desapareció en el bosque.

"¡Hey, padre!" Shinji empezó a seguirlo, pero decidió rendirse. Bien, construiría el EVA primero, entonces encontrara a su padre con el sistema de rastreo. Y Asuka estaría taaaan celosa.

Desconocido para los tres pilotos EVA, ¡estaban en grave peligro! Porque un Gran Ángel Malvado se acercaba furtivamente.

El Gran Ángel Malvado, también llamado Kaworu, no había hecho maldades en días. Era tiempo, pero siguió aplazándolo. Finalmente, su jefe se enfadó y le dio un ultimátum. Así que Kaworu no tenía elección.

Ahora mismo, estaba volando en busca de posibles blancos y refunfuñando. La vida era tan injusta. Esto era tan aburrido y un trabajo degradante para un Gran Ángel Malvado.

_¡Esperen! ¿Ése era el zumbido de un EVA lo que oigo? ¡Lo era, lo era!_ Kaworu saltó de alegría. ¡Su primera víctima, tan pronto!

Después de teletransportarse un par de veces, Kaworu vio por fin un EVA azul. Frunció el ceño un poco. El trabajo de pintura dejaba mucho que desear...

Voló hacia él y tomó unas inhalaciones profundas, preparando su discurso. Pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, no le salía la voz. Finalmente decidió transmitir su demanda por radio.

"¿Tengo que decir esto? Solo por que... por que..."

"SIMPLEMENTE HAS LO QUE DIGO," dijo Su Eminencia. "CADA ÁNGEL DEBE PASAR POR ESTA FASE."

Aun así, se sentía humillando. Kaworu inhaló y golpeó en el pecho del EVA, acerándose.

"Pequeña piloto, pequeña piloto, déjame entrar, déjame entrar," canturreó, burlón.

Rei lo miró. Esas líneas absurdas... ¡tenía que ser un Ángel! Atormentó sus pensamientos. ¿Que dijo la Dra. Akagi que hiciera en esta situación? Después de unos segundos, lo recordó.

"No, no," dijo ella, aunque no entendía lo que estaba a punto de decir. "No, no, n-no, ni por un pelo de mi barbilla."

Kaworu no podría creer lo que escuchaba. Que alguien estuviera deseoso de responder a un discurso ridículo de una manera ridícula. Aun así, tenía que seguir. "Entonces me inflaré y soplaré y destrozare la cabeza de tu EVA."

Kaworu inhaló, sopló, y un bulto de papel y vendas que eran la cabeza del EVA-00 salió volando.

Dentro del entry plug, todo era confuso. "Gracias a Dios no arreglé el sistema de la regeneración neural propiamente," dijo Rei para si misma. "Eyección del entry plug." Hubo un - pwoof - y Rei salto fuera del EVA. Se fue a toda velocidad sin mirar hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente para ella y desgraciadamente para Kaworu, no notó su desaparición y siguió soplando hasta que su cara se puso azul. Varias otras partes del cuerpo del EVA-00 se cayeron y más vendas estaban en el suelo. Después diez minutos Kaworu comprendió finalmente que Rei no estaba allí, y por entonces estaba demasiado cansado para darle persecución.

Después de correr por cerca de media hora, Rei vio la silueta de una torre de aluminio rojo que brilla en la luz del sol.

"Asuka," Rei exclamó. "Tengo malas noticias."

Asuka sacó la cabeza. "Oh, eres tu," dijo. Echó una mirada alrededor. "¿Dónde esta tu EVA?"

"Destruido."

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Hay un Gran Ángel Malvado en el área y le voló la cabeza de mi EVA."

Una mirada de susto cruzó la cara de Asuka. Entonces desapareció y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. Abrió su entry plug. "Ven entonces, entra. estarás segura en mi EVA-02. Te dije que las vendas no funcionarían."

Rei ignoró el comentario y miró la cápsula con sospecha. "¿Dos pilotos pueden estar en el mismo tiempo en el entry plug?"

"Claro," Asuka aseguró. "Ha funcionado dos veces antes."

Rei fue convencida y subió en el entry plug. "¿De que esta hecho tu EVA?"

"Latas de cerveza."

"Y lo echaste como LCL también. Estoy impresionada."

Un silencio largo se interpuso, luego Asuka habló. "¿Viene?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, puedo oírlo," dijo Rei.

Kaworu estaba respirando pesadamente y estaba volando por el lugar. "¡Un EVA...! ¿Pero que es lo que veo en el horizonte? ¿La forma de otro EVA? ¡Oh si, oh si! ¡Qué suerte! ¿Dos EVAs en un día? ¡Esta vez no escaparas!" Kaworu de nuevo eligió sus terribles palabras.

En alguna parte, su jefe asintió satisfecho.

Pronto Kaworu estaba a sólo unas pulgadas del pecho del EVA-02. Escuchó durante algún tiempo. "Ajá. Me doy cuenta de que hay dos pilotos allí. Esto está mejorando," frotó sus manos ávidamente. Es tiempo de trabajar.

Golpeó la superficie de metal del EVA-02. "¡Pequeño piloto, pequeño piloto, déjame entrar, déjame entrar!"

Asuka levantó sus ojos. "¿Realmente es él?" le preguntó a Rei.

"¡Silencio! Recuerda lo que la Dra. Akagi te enseñó," dijo Rei.

"¿Que tengo que decir?" Asuka gimoteó. "¿No puedes decirlo por mi?"

Rei se negó. Podía ser estoica pero no tonta.

Asuka refunfuñó, "¡Bien, bien!" Levantando su voz, continuó, "No, no, n-no, ni por un pelo de mi barbilla."

Kaworu sonrió malévolamente. "Entonces me inflaré y soplaré y destrozare la cabeza de tu EVA."

"Oh, no lo harás," Asuka murmuró. Se concentró. "¡Campo AT!"

"¡Auu!" dijo Kaworu cuando una pared de energía le dio una bofetada en la cara. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó. Tomó varias inhalaciones profundas, una tras otra, y sopló.

"Ay," dijeron Asuka y Rei al unísono. Había una punzada de dolor en sus cuellos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Rei.

Asuka echó una mirada alrededor con rabia. "¡Cómo se atreve!" exclamó. "¡Mi precioso EVA-02! Por suerte los circuitos de la regeneración neurales han entrado en cortocircuito por el LCL, o estaríamos desmayadas ahora."

"¿Cortocircuito?" dijo Rei sospechosamente. "¿Cómo? ¿Que hace tu LCL?"

Asuka decidió no decirle. "Hablaremos sobre después... ¡Eyección entry plug!"

De nuevo, las dos pilotos aterrizaron seguras en tierra y escaparon mientras Kaworu seguía soplando. Demasiado tarde Kaworu notó que se habían ido, y maldijo su mala suerte. Transmitió por radio a su jefe.

"¿Que tengo que hacer con esto?"

"CONFÍA EN MI," vino una voz. "EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ UN OBSEQUIO, TE LO PROMETO."

"Todo fue tu culpa," dijo Asuka jadeado. "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Rei pensó rápidamente. "Encontremos Shinji y resguardémonos en su EVA."

"¿Ese idiota?" dijo Asuka. Bien, era mejor que nada.

Shinji estaba terminando los últimos toques de su EVA-01 cuando oyó pasos acercándose. Se volvió y tragó saliva. ¡¿Ellas?!

"¡No, Asuka!" declaró valientemente. "¡No tendrás mi EVA!"

"No QUIERO a tu EVA, idiota," dijo Asuka jadeado. Intentó entrar en el entry plug. "¡Déjame entrar!"

"¡Pero-pero-pero no está acabado!" Shinji tartamudeado.

"¡Es solo un tonto trabajo de pintura!" Asuka gritó. Entonces retrocedió un paso y lo contemplo impresionada.

"Rápido, Ikari-kun," dijo Rei. "Un Gran Ángel Malvado está acercándose."

"Hey, ¿no piensas que está faltándole un cierto algo?" Asuka comentó.

Shinji miró fijamente la lata casi-vacía de pintura y su casi-acabado EVA-01. Entonces él levantó sus ojos al cielo. "¡Está llegando!" exclamó. "¡Rápido, entren!"

"Espera un minuto," dijo Asuka. Agarró la lata de pintura de las manos de Shinji y lo torció en una barra de metal larga. Entonces la plantó en medio de la cabeza del EVA-01. "Listo, ¿No se ve mejor?"

Shinji lo miraba. "Pienso que no está en ángulo recto."

Rei estaba de acuerdo. "Esta un poco a la izquierda, ¿no crees?"

Asuka se molestó. "¡Si eres tan diestro arréglalo!"

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ellos e instintivamente miraron hacia arriba.

"El Ángel," dijo Rei. Rápidamente se agachó en el entry plug.

"¡Argh! ¡Rápido! ¡Entren rápido!" Asuka chilló. Empujó a Shinji fuera del camino y trepó dentro.

"Hey," Shinji protestó. "¡Es mi EVA, debo entrar primero!"

Un silbido le hizo volverse. El Gran Ángel Malvado estaba mirándole.

"Sabes, estas bien," murmuró Kaworu. "Tu ERES un obsequio..."

El brillo en sus ojos era demasiado para Shinji. Era difícil soportar esa mirada de una chica, ¡¿pero de un chico?! Kaworu le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso.

Shinji gritó y saltó dentro del entry plug como si sus pantalones se estuvieran quemando.

Kaworu se molestó. "Lastima. Habríamos hecho a una gran pareja," voló cerca del pecho del EVA-01. "¡Pequeño piloto, pequeño piloto, déjame entrar, déjame entrar!" gimió con lo que esperaba fuera su voz mas sensual.

"¡Cam-po cam-po... A--a-tee...!" Shinji rechinó en respuesta.

"¡Idiota!" dijo Asuka, dándole un zape en la cabeza. "¡No se supone que digas eso!"

Shinji hizo un esfuerzo para detener el rechinar de sus dientes y masculló, "No, no, n-no, ni por un pelo de mi barbilla."

Kaworu suspiró anhelosamente. "Entonces me inflaré y sooooplaré y destrozare la cabeza de tu EVA."

Ahora que Shinji había terminado sus líneas, la única cosa que le quedaba decir era, "¡¡Campo AT!!"

Kaworu lo esquivó. "Huh, no me golpearan dos veces con esa cosa," tomó una inhalación profunda (con la cara de Shinji grabada para siempre en su alma) y sopló.

Rei y Asuka agacharon sus cabezas automáticamente. Para su sorpresa, sentían el soplo, pero ningún daño en la cabeza.

"¡Hey! ¡Tu EVA realmente funciona!" Asuka exclamó. "¿De que esta hecho?"

"Desechos de metal del laboratorio de mi padre," dijo Shinji orgullosamente. "¡Garantizado para durar naufragios titánicos, ataques de Ángel y meteoritos!"

"Tienes tanta suerte,2 dijo Asuka envidiosamente. "Nos debes dejar usarlo de vez en cuando."

"¿Quién dijo que iba a compartirlo?" Shinji sonreía. Asuka lo golpeó en el panel de control.

Afuera, Kaworu no entendía. "Su cabeza debería estar despedazada. ¿Qué está pasando?" tomó otras inhalaciones y sopló. El EVA-01 se estremeció bajo el ataque pero no se cayó en pedazos.

Después de 30 minutos, el EVA-01 estaba indemne y Kaworu estaba completamente cansado. Había probado cada técnica respiratoria conocida por el hombre. Había soplado jadeando, gritando, resoplando, babeando, silbando y por golpecitos. En un momento dado se había puesto tan desesperado que había acudido a sus puños. Sus nudillos estaban muy rasguñados, pero el EVA-01 no tenia ni mella. Kaworu se sentía como que iba a llorar.

"Lo quiero, tan cerca y todavía tan lejos..." miró al EVA de arriba abajo. Entonces pensó en algo.

Después de un momento largo silencio, los pilotos estaban poniéndose nerviosos dentro del EVA. No podían ver al Gran Ángel Malvado en cualquier parte de las pantallas.

"¿Se habrá ido?" dijo Shinji.

Rei agitó su cabeza. "No. Lo presiento. Todavía está cerca."

"¿Por qué no está atacando?" dijo Asuka.

"¡Shh!" dijo Rei urgentemente. "¡Escucha!"

Levantaron sus orejas. Había un débil sonido afuera. Entonces un par de ruidos de rasguños y chillidos. Entonces algo largo y púrpura cayó más allá de la pantalla delante de ellos y golpeo en el suelo con un fuerte porrazo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Asuka gritó.

Shinji miró hacia abajo con horror. "¡Mi cuerno! ¡Arrancó mi cuerno!"

Asuka estaba herida. "Sé que no lo puse derecho, ¿pero tenía que destruir esa cosa?"

Hubo un sonido fuerte. Las cabezas de los pilotos empezaron a agitarse en sus cuellos. "¡Ow ow ow ow ow!" dijeron tres voces al unísono.

Asuka frotó su adolorida cabeza. "Siento como si alguien intentara taladrar un agujero en mi cabeza."

"Lo mismo aquí," dijo Shinji. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Pienso que el Ángel está intentando taladrar un agujero en la cabeza del EVA-01," dijo Rei simplemente.

"¿Lo crees?" dijo Asuka sarcásticamente. "¿Ahora que?"

"Juzgando por el ángulo con que el taladro está entrando, está apuntando a nuestro entry plug," dijo Rei. "A esta proporción, alcanzará la superficie del entry plug en cinco minutos. Le tomará dos minutos para taladrar a través de la propia cápsula. Así que tenemos siete minutos para hacer algo."

"¿Por qué simplemente salimos de aquí?" Asuka gritó.

"¡Eyección de entry plug!" Shinji gritó. Nada pasó. "¡Argh! no esta activo! Creo que el Ángel corto los circuitos de emergencia."

"Prueba producir un campo AT," sugirió Rei.

Shinji cerró sus ojos y se concentró, pero cada pocos segundos la imagen del Ángel guiñándole el ojo lo perturbaba. "Lo siento, es inútil."

"Quizá podemos rociarlo con LCL a presión," dijo Asuka. "¡Shinji! ¿De que esta hecho tu LCL?"

Shinji tartamudeó, "Será mejor que no lo sepas."

"No puede ser peor que el mío, entonces," dijo Asuka.

Rei se puso verde.

Asuka continuó, "¿Es suficiente para hacer que se vaya?"

Shinji pensó. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente. "Merece la pena una prueba."

Durante los próximos cinco minutos esperaron, el sonido del taladro se acercaba más y más. De repente Rei se tensó. "Está aquí."

El entry plug se estremeció bajo el ataque y los tres rebotaron en el LCL. El ruido era intenso. "¿Dónde?" Asuka gritó.

"Arriba," dijo Rei. Dio un puntapié y se propulsó hacia donde el taladro estaba penetrando. Sintiendo el metal, dijo, "Es bastante fuerte. Todavía tenemos algún tiempo."

Los tres pilotos se permitieron hundirse al fondo de la cápsula. Mirando a través del fluido nublado, podían distinguir los crujidos que estaban empezando a aparecer en el metal débilmente.

"¿Preparado, Shinji?" dijo Asuka.

Shinji trago saliva.

"¡Ahora!" dijo Rei.

Shinji apretó los dientes. "¡Aumentando la presión del LCL!"

Hubo un audible crujido y se sintieron impulsados hacia las paredes de la cápsula. El golpe en sus cabezas era intolerablemente. Era difícil ver, respirar u oír. Shinji no podía gritar.

Finalmente cuando pensaron que no podían aguantar más, ¡hubo un rotundo crujido! ¡un ruido sordo! Una gran explosión meció el entry plug.

Kaworu maldijo horriblemente cuando un chorro de LCL lo dio una bofetada y lo envió de regreso al sitio de donde venia. "¡Regresare por ti, Shinji mi amor!" exclamó.

La luz se filtró en el entry plug por el agujero en la cabeza del EVA-01. Shinji encontró que podía respirar y ver de nuevo. La mitad del LCL se había escapado de la cápsula. Miró al agujero en su EVA. Sobre ellos el cielo era azul y cubierto de pelusa. No había ninguna señal del Ángel.

"¡Hey! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡El Ángel se ha ido!" exclamaron todos.

Asuka y Rei se sentaron con lentitud y frotaron sus adoloridos cuerpos.

"Hey, Asuka." dijo Shinji alegremente. "¿Mi EVA es algo o que?"

Asuka lo miró. "O que," murmuró. "¿Oí que el Ángel dijo Shinji mi amor?"

Shinji se ruborizó y empezó a tartamudear incoherentemente.

"Ew, enfermo. Aléjate de mi."

"Asuka, ¡te juro que no soy así!"

Asuka no se convenció. "Dijo que regresaría. Bien, nada que hacer excepto quedarme en tu EVA que hasta que vuelva, supongo."

"¿Qu-? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No tienes el tuyo propio?"

"No duraron mucho. Y no puedes esperar que los construyamos de nuevo, ¿o no? Y Rei quiere quedarse aquí también, ¿no, Rei?"

Rei dejó todo ese papel y vendas, y rápidamente asintió.

"¿Ves?" Asuka exclamó.

"¡Pero no quiero compartirlo!" dijo Shinji infelizmente.

"Ahora, sobre ese cuerno..."

"¿Estabas escuchándome? ¡No hay suficientes cuartos para nosotros cuatro!"

"Quizá si nosotros... ¿nosotros cuatro?"

"Sí. yo, tu, Rei y mi madre."

"¿Tu madre?"

GRACIAS POR PRESENTARME, HIJO. JE, SOY LA MADRE DE SHINJI. ¿CÓMO ESTAS?

"¿Tu madre?" Asuka remetió.

"¿Tu madre?" Rei hizo eco.

"ESO ES CORRECTO, CHICAS, Y SI QUIERES QUE SEA TU SUEGRA TIENES QUE ESTAR DE BUENAS CONMIGO.

"..." dijo Asuka.

Rei tosió significantemente.

OH, LO SIENTO, NO LO QUISE DECIR POR TI. NO QUIERO UN INCESTO. ESTABA HABLANDO CON LA OTRA CHICA.

Y los tres Niños y la madre de Shinji vivieron felices para siempre.

.

* * *

.

Autor original: Ka-Wing Tam

Traducción: Seferino Rengel

Nombre original: The Three Little EVA-pilots

.


End file.
